Incantation
by Raven Skye3173
Summary: the book is about Dustfinger, Farid the boy, CloudDancer and more the second chapter is sorta of a spoiler if you have not read Inkspell
1. Chapter 1

Forever Free Chapter 1

It was 10am in the morning. The boy's hands were bleeding. " Farid what are we going to do with you. You know you can't pick at the blisters. What do I have do to make you understanded. Fire is not a toy. To teach a kid how to make fire dance is very annoying. Argh stop picking at them." The man said.

"I'm sorry Dustfingerbut they hurt. Why does fire listen to you instead of me? It loves you." Farid said. " Why does it love you. I want to it to l-like me." the boy started to cry.

"Come on let get something to eat." Dustfinger said to the boy as he put a comforting arm around him. Dustfinger knew what not had instore for him and the boy at the resturant. It took the boy and Dustfinger about 3 hours to get there.

But when the got there. They could hear in the backround.

"Come on Cloud-Dancer lets see if you make rain agian or will you just chicken out like you did before." The owner of the Inn said." Come on man."

"I'm sorry but I can't the last time I danced I feel off the roof and injured my leg. Now it's stiff and it is unabled to dance agian." Cloud-Dancer said while tring to struggle out of Capricorn grasp "Please let me gooo." Could-Dncer sounded so scared that when Dustfinger came in through the door. "Dustfinger! Help please help me."

"Let him go Capricorn or do you want to taste my flames agian." Dustfinger said right before he hissed some words and the tips of his fingers burst into flames." You know the flames love and listen and You have two fire-dancers here tonight and if you dont want this place burned down to the grounded." He took a breath and the boy followed his orders and lite up his fingers too but since his fingertips wore burned it was hurting him severely.

"Ohhhh Look little Dustfinger has a friend that he teaches his fire dance too but if you burn down this place I'll go get Basta. He'll have fun cutting up your little friends here" Capricorn said. The next thing Dustfinger knew the boy went pale, swayed on his feet and hit the ground. His fingers still lite. The fire started where he fell and Capricorn let go of Cloud-Dancer. Cloud-Dancer stiffly limped over to where Dustfinger and the boy wore.

"Come on Dustfinger we need to get out of here." Cloud-dancer said "Just grab the kid and come on." Dustfinger hiss to the flames at the ends' of the boys fingers and the fire went out around the boy. He carefully picked him up and Cloud-Dancer and him were out the door.

When they got to Dustfingers farm. The boy had a high fever. "Come on Farid. We're home." The boy groaned.

Dustfinger was starting to panic. He did not know what to do.


	2. The Book

**The Book! Chapter 2**

_"Resa! _Where is Maria? You know she can't be running around here with all these books laying around! You know that." Mo, Maria's Grandfather, exclaimed. Little did they know Maria was already learning how to read even though her mother, Meggie, her grandmother Theresa (Resa), Mo (her grandfather) and her great aunt Elinor did not approve of this, because Mo and Meggie have a special gift. If they read out loud, the charaters would come out from the book. One more thing they should of kept hidden? The book _Inkheart_.

About fourteen years ago Maria's mother, Meggie, read herself into a book called _Inkheart_ with a boy named Farid. If that story does not deal with you. You don't age, but you can die. Then "Cheeseface" (Orpheus) read Dustfinger back in to _Inkheart_, his story. Farid want to see Dustfinger again but Cheeseface did not read him in as "the boy". So he went to Meggie, Resa, Mo, and Elinor to tell them that Basta was after Meggie and Mo. Later on, Farid finds Dustfinger but he does not know when he finds him the marten,Gwin. But when Farid dies Dustfinger goes to the white women and makes a promise. He gave them his soul and entertained them with the fire dance in order for Farid to live again. When Farid and Meggie find away to bring Dustfinger back they make it happen and now he is alive and well.

"I dont know where she is...Oh no, where is that book?" Meggie said concerned "I think she is learning how to read!"

"The girl and the boy went in to _Inkworld _to find Dustfinger. Dustfinger of course left to be with his wife Roxane and run the farm in the Wayless Woods." Maria said, her beautiful voice echoing. Her mother came in when a flash of golden light reflected of her daughter. the room started to spin. Still holding the book in her hands, the other books were becoming vague outlines, her mother screaming after her until Maria hit solid ground. The smell of rosemary filled the air. She put the book in her bag and began to look arounded.

"This looks like the Wayless Woods from the book." she said. She did not know her gift; to be able to read in and out of stories. "Let me see..." Maria sighed. She did not know what to do. "Maybe I fell asleep! I had dreams like this before." _Resa! _she thought_ Resa told me that she went into __Inkheart__ before. Oh no! What will I do? She told me about the Night-Mares and the Pixes. Hey, there's a farm over there. Maybe I can ask where I am._She walked up to the farm and saw martens playing._ They __usually bark when an intruder is by... but they don't know me. This dream is getting weird. _She reached to knock on the door, her hands trembling. "Excuse me?" she continued. She could hear in the back.;

"How is he doing Dustfinger?" The women said. "Has his fever gone down any?"

"No... Damn it all. What have I done Roxane? If I hadn't forsed him to light his fingers. We wouldn't be in this predicament." Then Dustfinger heard the knockings on thier door. "Roxane ... Please see who that is at the door." As she got up and made her the boy groan the name "Meggie is coming." _Poor Farid _dustfinger thought _first he lost Meggie and now he is hallucinating. _

" Oh hello, come in! Oh won't he be glad to see you!" Roxane said to Maria. "Dustfinger! Umm... Some one is here to see you!" When Dustfinger looked up he did not expect to be looking up into Meggie's face, Farid's black hair and eyes, and Resa body.

"Meggie! Oh my God!!! How are you? Can you do something? Farid has a fever. You are the only one who can cure him." Dustfinger said.

Farid stirred in his sleep untill his eyes open to what he thought was Meggie. As he slowly got up Maria (who everyone thought was her mother Meggie). "Umm... I'm not Meggie she at home with Resa, Mo, and Elinor. I'm her daughter Maria... Wait you really mean I am in _Inkworld_." Maria said as she looked down at the boy "Your Farid! Meggie talks alot about you. She taught me some remedies for fevers and stuff."

While Maria works with Farid. Dustfinger wonder how come she looks like Farid. "Umm... Maria do you mind me asking who your father is?" Dustfinger said puzzled.

" I knew sooner or later this question would pop up. Well you see Meggie told me that when she was 16 she went to _Inkworld_ with this 16 year old Farid." She took a breath. Then Farid looked up at her and she continued. " When she came back she wasn't feeling to well. Then nine-months later I was born. I do not know who he is though." Dustfinger gave the boy an uneasy glance. If you could read glance it would say you got her knocked up you asshole.


End file.
